


uplift.

by haruya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruya/pseuds/haruya
Summary: Dimitri reflects on his reunion with Byleth and a little before then.[ blue lion spoilers ]





	uplift.

**Author's Note:**

> i call this "i just finished blue lions and now i'm in pain" 
> 
> this is more based on dimitri's thoughts on byleth bc i'm really sad and i cannot think of anything but those two right now the blue lions ending got me fucked up!!!
> 
> dimitri's characterization is still very new to me so i mightve made some mistakes characterization wise but it was definitely fun giving him a spin!! anyways, i hope you enjoy this drabble!!
> 
> edit: oh and forgot to mention this should take place aroundddd chapter 12? just realized with my a/n and summary it made it look like it took place like post game!! its post time skip but not quite post game!!

in the five years you’ve been gone, i’ve faced hell.

whether it’s metal being dragged through my skin or the ghost of many haunting me, i’ve always felt like it couldn’t get any worse. 

how can it? 

my only reason to keep walking is tied on a target on the emperor’s back.

there is nothing left for me.

my hands are stained red, uncannily resembling a beast who slaughters prey. i am filthy with sins constantly clawing at my back. 

who would ever hold the hands of a beast?

the only touch i’ve known since you left was the cold feeling of metal. _hatred._

professor... is it bad that when you appeared before me, i felt empty? 

for all i knew, you would be the newest ghost to mock me. blaming me for living when you couldn’t.

i’d have no complaints.

you could’ve knocked me over, take your anger out on me -- i would’ve let you. even if you were dead or alive, it didn’t matter. nothing could hurt me anymore.

\-- yet, you offered your hand to me instead.

… and somehow, your kind, gentle touch breaks me into pieces more than a blade has ever done.

(don’t let me go.)

i am nothing but a beast who wears the skin of a dead man.

  
  
(because i can’t lose you again--)

but if you’re by my side one more time…

(--i _won’t_ lose you again.)

it becomes so much easier to pretend i am alive.

**Author's Note:**

> blue lions features a lot of hand holding. well, not a lot but its definitely enough to be noticeable. 
> 
> byleth reaches out to dimitri during the reunion post timeskip and helps him out
> 
> during dimitris breakdown after rodrigue's death byleth i think reaches their hand out to him and he says something like "have your hands always been this warm?"
> 
> and finally, dimitri holds out his hand to edelgard during the ending of blue lions. it's an attempt to help her out, because he believes they can work together
> 
> and of course, that doesn't conform with her ideals. from what i know of edelgard, it's either her way or no way, so she stabs him and to the very end keeps up a fight. (ive only finished blue lions but i'm starting black eagles next and i'm very excited to see edelgard's side of things!!)
> 
> and as a way of comfort, byleth reaches for dimitri's hand and squeezes it.
> 
> i just think that's really interesting and it somehow made me write this little drabble...!!


End file.
